The Trial
by Soul Kushrenada
Summary: Not the nicest thing I've ever written, but I love it!


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Yes, I do own Soul/Elena.

"Character Speech"

/Character Thought/

AC 192

L1 Judicial Chamber

She was brought in and thrown down in front of the tribunals. 

" Does she understand her crimes and what the consequences are?" a shadowy figure asked.

" We believe so. She does not speak Standard." 

The guard answered.

AC 192 

200 miles from Judicial Chamber

/ How did she get caught? She's too good, / the boy thought.

" She got caught then," a growling voice asked.

" Yeah. A mistake cost her everything."

" She has told them nothing?"

" Nothing. Not even when they threatened her with execution. They think that she doesn't speak Standard."

" People like her are going to tear OZ apart from the inside," the old man finished."

/ He's right Soul. Don't let him down, / he couldn't watch any more of her trial so Heero Yuy turned off the screen and left.

AC 192

L1 Judicial Chamber

" So, she can't tell you anything?"

" No sir. She is completely illiterate."

" Let me speak to her alone." The figure demanded.

" Of course sir." The guard left her and the judge alone. 

The judge advanced on her wearing a look of utter revulsion.

" I know you can speak Standard. You just aren't willing to tell us anything are you?"

She shook her head.

" Well, either you tell us what we want or pay our prices girl."

She looked at him with eyes full of hatred and spoke in a raspy tone.

" I might speak Standard. I still don't have to give you what you want. Torture me as much as you want, I won't tell you where our headquarters are located."

" Well, if you won't tell us then someone else will," She cut him off abruptly,

" I don't think so. We are all the same way."

" Guards!!" he bellowed. The guards trooped in and took her away.

" If she won't tell us who she is then we'll have to find someone weaker."

AC 192

L1 Colony, Rebel Headquarters

" Heero, she is going to have a public torture session. I want you to see what OZ does to their prisoners. Maybe that will force you to be less careless."

The boy grunted in response to his master's command.

AC 192

L1 Public Chamber

" Soul of the Cosmos, you have been repeatedly told of your crimes and infractions. Do you understand the consequences for not taking our advice?"

The prisoner raised her head and Heero saw there made him jump. 

Empty holes had replaced her once flashing eyes. 

Somehow they made her look even more menacing.

" I won't ever submit to you."

" If you live through these trials you are free to go. OZ believes that anyone able to survive these punishments is pure of heart, mind, and deed."

" Begin." 

The judge said, Heero noted his tone.

/Malicious. He wants her dead/ he thought.

" The first trial,' the man announced, 'will be: trial by pain. The prisoner will have various sharp objects hurled towards her. If she can live through the pain and the wounds the trials will continue."

Heero watched in shock as a gatalin[[i]][1] was slowly rolled out to the center of the room.

" As we believe in a humanitarian punishment system only a quarter of the usual amount of weapons will be on the panel." 

/ Bullshit. They're going to hurt her as much as they can. Wait… hurled? They're going to shoot her with that stuff/

Soul looked up again, but this time there was something familiar about her gaze. 

Heero squirmed as he realized that she was looking straight at him. 

Her eyes, they now were shining, suddenly she spoke.

" Listen to me! These names OZ, Trieze, White Fang, will soon become one and the same as the word terror. You all are being played for fools. If I and my comrades die now, the people will regret your choices to execute us later," she shouted, " I know you can hear me Nani. Don't let them hurt you anymore. Chan, I won't be able to help you until 195. You're on your own." 

The guard moved as if to strike her but the judge waved him away.

/Maybe she will reveal something/

" I might have been capture by the bastards but I'm not going to betray my beliefs or where we are hiding. Do you hear me people?" 

A roar went up from the entire crowd. 

Most people were angry that the 'bitch' would accuse the promising Trieze Kushrenada of terrorism. 

Others, meanwhile, were shouting their understanding. 

Of the thousands of people in the arena, Soul of the Cosmos picked out two voices, those of the boys known as Nanashi and Heero Yuy. Both were calling to her their thanks. 

Then as suddenly as they had appeared both boys disappeared. 

" Quiet!" the judge bellowed, " Let us continue."

Throughout the day the prisoner went through various trials to prove herself and completed them all absolutely. 

At the end, the final trial was announced,

" Trial by ice. The prisoner will be cryogenically frozen for three years. If she is alive at the end she will be released." As the man spoke, the boy watched, and as he saw the guards brought out the cryo-chamber. 

" Do you have any final statements?" the guard asked.

" None that I'll ever let you hear." 

This is what she said, but, 300 miles away Heero Yuy saw his only friend frozen as if she were an lab speciman.

  


* * *

[[i]][2]A instrument of war I made up. It's a panel with knives, axes and spears facing point outwards. The victim is strapped onto another panel and slowly lowered onto the gatalin. 

   [1]: #_edn1
   [2]: #_ednref1



End file.
